


you're really pretty, don't you mind?

by jinslapsoul (orphan_account)



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I Tried, ME - Freeform, bc I said so, hehe, no to angst, please be nice to me, thats it ig, the dreamers (2003) line reference, this is my first time writing, time to take a break from 2jin angst, title reference from the 1975's song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24804184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jinslapsoul
Summary: “you have very pretty eyes,” in between the compliments heejin’s hiccups were still there, “oops, that’s wrong. i think, they’re really beautiful. you’re really beautiful.”or: im bad at summaries, help yourselves in reading this fluff and skip the angsts for now! no to 2jin angst 2k20!!!
Relationships: Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	you're really pretty, don't you mind?

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first time posting something on here. i tried i guess hehe. also, heejin is under the influence of alcohol, it's just mild though nothing serious.

the sixth day of the week, hyunjin thinks, would have been the fifth time she enters this dingy, infamous bar. sweaty bodies rocking and grinding together, the smell of alcohol staining people’s clothes and not to mention, there was this feeling of her boots sticking to the floor that probably has pee on it.

tiptoeing in search for someone doesn’t really help because of well, it is pretty much crowded and her girlfriend is so hard to find amongst all the people piling up and hollering at the same time. this will be the last time, she assures herself and hopes that this will truly be the last time she will be picking heejin up wasted to the point that she can’t even bring herself up.

hyunjin is in her last year of law school, with that comes all the work that she needed to get done. the month has been going crazy for her with all the busy schedules, the piled paper works that is sitting on her desk and all that requirements. she cannot bring herself up to focus on other things, she shouldn’t. she’s doing everything to pursue her dream and hyunjin isn’t going to waste everything that her parents paid for to get her into law school.

if that’s the case, why on earth is she here in this dark alley about to enter a bar which was for sure the last place she wanted to go to?

about 30 minutes ago, her phone kept buzzing on her nightstand. hyunjin, not noticing the vibration of her own device, was busy murmuring the question and answers from her self-made reviewer. it was only then when she got up to take a break had she notice her phone buzzing. 6 missed calls from: heejin <3, it stated on her locksreen. hyunjin knew better than to call back to just go directly where heejin is. this has been going on for a week after all.

and so here she is, searching for heejin in the most crowded place she’s ever been to. hyunjin walked through the crowd, once again feeling the stickiness of the floor. it’s so gross, hyunjin thinks. she bumps at almost 10 people, shoving the last one that came her way, irritated. it was only then when she got to the front of all the chaos did she spot heejin with her heads down on the counter. the bartender spots her and waves for hyunjin as if telling that heejin is passed out once again.

she lightly taps on heejin’s shoulder to wake her up. it was a bit of work because heejin was so intoxicated that maybe her body was numbed to the point where she can no longer feel the lightest of touch hyunjin was accustomed to. a few more and finally heejin jolted from her seat only to stumble backwards. hyunjin didn’t let her trip though, she was quick to catch heejin from falling on her own feet. 

what happened next didn’t even surprise hyunjin anymore, “don’t you dare come near me again or i- i will call the cops on you!” heejin managed to make her voice louder. 

hyunjin was now reaching for heejin’s arm to support her very, very intoxicated girlfriend. this scenario has been happening for a week now but it still pains hyunjin to see her girlfriend in this state. heejin doesn’t even know who hyunjin was in her drunken state. this was her fault after all. with the upcoming final exams of hyunjin’s course, she can’t really bring herself to have proper conversation with the girl she’s living with. 

for the past month of preparing for her finals, hyunjin can’t seem to focus on other things but her textbooks, she sometimes even forgets to eat only to remember it late at night and skip the whole day without actually eating.

heejin is worried for her. hyunjin knows it with the way heejin scolds her, “skipping meals won’t do you good for your upcoming exams. hyun, please eat before you consume all your time studying again. you’re gonna make yourself sick. i don’t wanna see you studying for a whole month without eating. hyun, please.” to which hyunjin always replies with, “five more minutes babe. i swear im almost done reading this chapter.”

since then, five minutes sure as hell became longer than the usual because hyunjin actually refuses to eat without finishing a whole book for the exams. the meals that heejin prepares in their shared unit long forgotten and thrown out everytime that she can no longer count how many times it was left uneaten. 

it was indeed, heartbreaking for hyunjin. seeing her girlfriend spend so much time on her when she can’t even reciprocate the given attention. so yes, this was all hyunjin’s fault. 

“heejin-ah, let’s go home.” heejin was too drunk to respond. next thing she knew, she was now being held upside down on a stranger’s shoulder. 

realizing her current situation, heejin tries to slide down from the stranger’s shouder. “put me down!” once she was on the level of the woman’s shin, she wasted no time throwing sloppy punches to it. hoping that it would make her stop from walking. 

on the other hand, hyunjin ignores her girlfriend’s punching. just wanting the night to be over. she was then cut off from her thoughts when heejin actually threw a hard punch at the back of her knee, making her put heejin down on the ground and massage the attacked body part. it was no doubt that heejin was good at self-defense, hyunjin just didn’t expect for her to actually go that hard.

all the punching and being held upside down made heejin dizzy than she already felt. and so it happens, after rushing to the sidewalk, gush of vomit came out from her mouth. 

it’s undeniably disgusting but hyunjin was nowhere to judge her own girlfriend. your fault. hyunjin repeats to herself. 

she can’t even think of blaming heejin for being this way. the lack of communication with her girlfriend is getting to her and hyunjin knows that heejin has this issue of drinking all her problems away. even drinking her life away when it gets too hard for her. she loves heejin way too much but if almost a month of not properly communicating already makes heejin be this way, what more in the future when they have their own careers to attend to.  
hyunjin quickly and harshly wipes at her eyes to remove the visible wetness from it. tears threatening to fall down not long after heejin spoke again.

“my feet- my feet- hurts. my feet, it’s hurt- hurting.” she sat on the ground taking her shoes off and massaging her soles. “i think,” heejin continued to slur out her sentences, “my girl- girlfriend is going to be- be so pissed at me.” she was now hiccupping. gosh, hyunjin wanted to remove the pout from her lips so bad with her own. she can’t though, not when heejin is at this kind of state.

“yeah? why do you say that?” hyunjin has been asking this now for a week. she wants to know how her girlfriend is doing. she wants to know what goes on in her girlfriend’s mind amidst their situation. she was too ashamed of speaking with heejin when the girl was sober. and so, she they’ve been going at this conversation multiple times now but hyunjin doesn’t really get the response she wants.

“wow,” heejin was looking straight into her now, suddenly leaning to close and blinking her eyes dramatically, “you’re really- really pretty.”

“you think so?” 

“you have very pretty eyes,” in between the compliments heejin’s hiccups were still there, it’s really cute that hyunjin has to physically hold herself back from pressing her lips against heejin’s own. she was a stranger to her girlfriend’s eyes after all. “oops, that’s wrong. i think, they’re really beautiful. you’re really beautiful- beautiful under the shitty street lights.”

hyunjin hums as her response. she’s too flustered at her drunk girlfriend’s compliments, she doesn’t want to embarrass herself in front of this stranger as heejin thinks of her.

“i don’t really know how many times i’ve gone to that bar in this- this week alone,” heejin giggles at her own hiccups, how cute. “please don’t tell my girlfriend but, you’re really beautiful. i think- think that you’re the second most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen.” heejin now has her arms extended behind her for her to lean on and look at the stranger in front of her lazily. 

“only second best?”

“my girlfriend is first of course!” hyunjin chuckles at her girlfriend’s response, of course. 

“i think you’re beautiful too heejin.” hyunjin starts, “and i’m sorry for being so distant this past month. i swear when this is all over, i’m gonna make it up to you. everything we missed out on, i’m gonna make up for it. i just-,” hyunjin sniffles. tears now streaming down her cheeks. she looks up at heejin only to witness the girl tilting her head to the side in confusion. of course. a stranger is all I am tonight, what the fuck, hyunjin. 

hyunjin’s negative thinking was cut off when heejin wipes away the tears from her cheeks. the contact made hyunjin hitch, mentally face-palming herself for squeaking at the sudden brush of heejin’s fingertips against her skin.

“you’re really beautiful,” hyunjin giggles at that despite of her tears still streaming down her cheeks, “do you know that?”

“so i’ve been told.”

after a few more minutes, heejin suddenly got up from where she was sitting. hyunjin was surprised to see the girl already holding out her hand for her to take. “let’s get me home, stranger.” her hiccups finally subsided. hyunjin took her hand, who was she to deny her girlfriend’s offer.

“don’t tell my girlfriend but there’s someone else I find attractive other than her.” 

“don’t worry, i won’t tell.” hyunjin motioned her hand on top of her mouth as if zipping it to keep it shut.

“you’re really pretty. what’s your name?” heejin was still slurring on her words but it was worse with the hiccups.

hyunjin was debating whether or not to actually say her name, or to make up another. fuck that. “hyunjin, my name’s hyunjin. sound familiar?” with that, heejin stops on her tracks, confused. that name was all too familiar that it feels natural on her mouth. she knows that name but the problem is she doesn’t. she shrugs at her own thoughts catching up to the stranger as the girl continued albeit heejin stopping for a few seconds.

“well, hyunjin, miss beautiful, gorgeous, whatever, i think you’re really beautiful.” hyunjin chuckles at her girlfriend’s drunk silliness. heejin really needs to sober up and what better way to do that than to have a good amount of sleep.

a few more minutes of repeated exchange of compliments, they arrived at their shared unit. hyunjin assists heejin onto the bed and throws her a set of pyjamas to change into. quietly asking if heejin needs her help, only for the girl to shake her head no. 

hyunjin was now back at her desk, recalling the scenes that happened tonight. she looks over at heejin only to see the girl sleeping with her mouth slightly opened. hyunjin got up to close her girlfriend’s mouth only for heejin to shift her position on the bed and speak the words that made hyunjin’s heart flutter for the nth time tonight. 

“i know i’m drunk but you’re really beautiful. tomorrow when i wake up sober and all, you’d still be beautiful, hyun.” 

that was enough for hyunjin to get off her thoughts from studying. fuck law school, it was a friday anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> idk why i did this it's 4am and i can't sleep. thanks for reading though i appreciate it a lot! :))


End file.
